


Wuzzat?

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh-oh.  Sarek doesn't like Lil' Spock's new word.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wuzzat?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to whoever coined "sasa" as Spock's baby talk version of sa-mekh.

Title:  Wuzzat?  
Author:  Ster Julie  
Codes:  TOS; Sa/Am, Baby Spock  
Rating:  G  
Part 1 of 1  
Summary:  Uh-oh.  Sarek doesn't like Lil' Spock's new word.  
  
A/N:  Thank you to whoever coined "sasa" as Spock's baby talk version of _sa-mekh_.   
  
                               --ooOoo--  
  
"Sarek?"  
  
"Yes, Amanda."  
  
"Spock learned a new word today at the spaceport."  
  
"Indeed.  And what may that word be?"  
  
"Actually, it's a phrase."  
  
"What is the word?"  
  
"Or perhaps it's a contraction."  
  
"What word, my wife?  
  
"Spock was so fascinated with seeing so many different species of beings.  Some were not even sentient creatures.  They were pets, if you will.  Spock kept saying that word over and over."  
  
"Stalling does not become you, Amanda.  What word did Spock learn?"  
  
"Wuzzat."  
  
"I said, what word?"  
  
"That's it.  Wuzzat."  
  
"Wuzzat?"  
  
"Yes, Sarek, just like that.  Wuzzat."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I asked Spock, 'What's that?' every time he would react to some new stimulus, like a new sound or the sight of a stranger.  And now… now that is all he says."  
  
"Wuzzat?"  
  
"Wuzzat."  
  
"We cannot fault him for being curious, I suppose."  
  
"Not with the two of us as parents.  He has a double dose of curiosity."  
  
"But he also has an unfortunate choice of vocabulary.  Is there a way to break him of this unfortunate practice?"  
  
"Break him?!  What do you think he is, Sarek?  A wild stallion?  When he is farther along in his speech development, we'll encourage him to enunciate properly.  He'll change when he is good and ready.  Now, here, take Spock his juice cup.  
  
"Yes, my wife."  
  
"Wuzzat, _Sa'Sa_?"  
  
 _Sigh._  
  
END


End file.
